Artemis Valkyr
Artemis Valkyr Name Artemis Minevaro Athenial Valkyr Age ?? (appears 20s) Gender Male PB Koryu; Wish Player The Guindo Journal graveyardmoon Appearance Natural Hair/Eye Color: Dark purple hair; violet eyes Height: 5'10" Body Type: Slender Noticeable Scars/Tattoos and Location: None Clothing Style: Poncy. Lots of ruffles and frills, cravats, spats, etc. Very Fantasy-Victorian leaning. History Artemis grew up very near to the Borderline, where he was the eldest son of the local lord. He lived a sheltered life, his town being lucky enough to avoid the conflict that berserkers frequently pushed across the border. He did, of course, learn to fight--but never had reason to put those skills to use. Until the day the berserkers pushed too far, and the conflict finally hit his father's town. Everea called in their defense forces, but the battle was lost, the town effectively destroyed in the process. Artemis's fianceé, Parthena, died in his arms while the defenders concentrated their efforts elsewhere, tending to their own wounded instead of the townsfolk. He brought Parthena's body to the church in Bastan, begging the clerics to resurrect her, but she could not be brought back from the Dark. Bitter and broken, he turned away from the clerics and decided to find his own revival method. Sensing desperation, a minor demon named Keryos decided to strike up a deal with him. Keryos would give Artemis enough alchemical knowledge to start looking for a scientific resurrection method, and as long as he continued tempting new souls into Keryos's hands, he would cease to age. As soon as he stops, or dies by other means, his soul belongs to Keryos. So, with this arrangement settled, Artemis set out into the world, a freshly ordained Alchemist, in search of a way to bring back his beloved Parthena. Personality Artemis is well-dressed, handsome, charming, and generally personable. He's also incredibly self-centered, insufferably smug, vain, and has little regard for the feelings of others. He is, in fact, a bit of a sociopath. He only considers others' feelings inasmuch as their moods affect himself. He can be very manipulative, because he knows how to use his charm to his advantage. He's also not above calling people out on their idiocy, which goes along with that insufferable smugness. Standing at 5'10", always impeccably dressed, with wild violet hair and matching eyes, Artemis cuts an impressive figure. He takes great care to maintain his appearance, and the slightest imperfection is cause for distress. Though he is generally very level-headed and collected, the best way to break him down and get him angry is by implying he's less than perfect. His embarrassing flaws are closely-guarded secrets (like, for instance, the fact that inter-city teleportation gives him motion sickness). Etc. * The name of the demon he's pacted with is Keryos. * His title (not official) is Count; his land no longer exists and he was never coronated, so this is mostly just used to make him sound impressive. Forum info * Username: Count Valkyr * Avatar: TBD * Signature: None CR * Alexander Varista: One of Nova's friends, uncouth * Anathema: Business associate (repurposed into Ria Redman - DROPPED) * Ashtaroth Selah: Was using her in an attempt to help her learn resurrection to revive Parthena, is currently confounded by his feelings for her and can't understand why he seems genuinely fond of her * Go And: Pygmalion all up in this (DROPPED) * Irena Rose: Easy to take advantage of (DROPPED) * Nova Kylethe: It's not because I care about you or anything, baka * Redival Kirrahe: Can't stand her, but her father provides funding (DROPPED) * Yonca Ulle: Gonna kill her one day (repurposed into Alessia Saunders, but now sharing a body with her) * Zachary Bristol: A soul-tempting target (DROPPED)